Azure Closure
by Hane no Aozora
Summary: Written under influence of Ai no Kusabi. Zero, a hunter that changed into the monster he depised the most, didn't belong anywhere. Kaname, an Elite who took the ex-human out of love. Kaito, a jealous, but powerless childhood friend, trying desperately to free his friend from slavery. Warning: adult content.


**Disclaimer**

Vampire Knight and Ai no Kusabi belong to their respective owners (not me).

**Dhinx's Note**

Because I've just watched Ai no Kusabi (the old version) recently… and because I can only write for Vampire Knight fandom at the moment… The setting, plotline, and character descriptions might be different from how they're supposed to be because this is fanfiction ;D

It was supposed to be a one-shot, but it became too long and weird so I broke it down into two parts.

**I**

—It was hot and painful. The only two things registered in his mind. He could not think, as if his brain was plucked out of its place and now he was a living zombie, hollow and worthless. He dared not open his eyes, for even the blinding sunlight could not penetrate the darkness of his heart.

—It was only hot and painful.

"_I've told you, it's useless."_

—He shifted. He thought he heard someone speaking. Tenderly, lovingly. If only it wasn't a dream. How comforting to have someone stay by his side, brushing his bangs off his face and kissing his forehead like he was loved.

—Like he was loved.

"_You're only going to hurt yourself. Stop this stupid struggle and I won't punish you. As simple as that. Why won't you understand? You don't belong anywhere but beside me."_

—He could not tell whether he was lying down or standing up. He couldn't even tell if he was alive or dead—or in between. He wasn't sure about anything. A part of him was scared shitless. Another part was calm like a serene river. And another part was telling him that he was still alive and the torture would only stop when he was nearing death. Just to give him the agony of being a dying man.

"_Are you just trying to rile me up? You should've known from the beginning, it doesn't work that way. I haven't the slightest doubt that you have the capacity to leave me. You are mine, and nothing will change that."_

—His body was numb now. He could not move a single muscle. Time was a foreign concept in the state he was in now, but he was pretty sure he had been in this punishment for hours. He wanted to get out. He wanted to be free. He squirmed. Slowly, he opened his eyes.

—Gentle lips were on his.

**II**

"This is foolish," Yagari slammed his palms on the worn-out table. "I can't approve your plans."

"Sensei—" Kaito said, ready to argue, but the older hunter quickly shut him up with his deathly glare. Even though only one eye remained, the intensity never lessened. If anything, it was even more petrifying, sending chills down the youngster's spine.

"Stop this nonsense. I am not going to let any of our men lost in a pointless battle."

Kaito looked at his teacher in disbelief. Yagari Toga, the strongest hunter that's ever been in the association history, was afraid of some pure-blooded bloodsuckers! Kaito couldn't find any more ridiculous bullshit than this. The rumors might be true, Yagari had lost his touch. Now, he was no more than just a grumpy old man waiting for his retirement.

Kaito laughed wryly. "Are you going to let him be enslaved just like that? Even though he was once your favorite pupil?"

"Don't speak as if you know how I feel!" the old man yelled. Irritation had crept up to his neck and he just wanted vomit it all. Why couldn't this dense pupil of his understand? It wasn't about being a coward anymore. All he did was trying to keep the young hunters from foolish matters. In their current state, they could not pose any real threat to the Elites. After the bitter defeat against the purebloods, they were treated as outcasts and shoved out of the country; their honor was reduced to mere trash. But it was much better than being annihilated altogether, because with the small number they were now, they could rebuild their lives and prepare for retribution.

As the leader of the clan, Yagari had to make sure they didn't get to the Elites' bad side, because even one life was precious. He could not let any of his people die in vain.

Why couldn't Kaito see the bigger picture?

And it wasn't because Zero had been turned into one of those blood-crazed monsters that Yagari didn't issue a rescue order for him. Letting Zero be taken into a pureblood's household was a tough decision, but Yagari believed the kid was strong enough not to let himself be drowned in sorrow. And besides, given what he had become… even the hunters couldn't give him safe haven.

"I'm disappointed in you," Kaito seethed. "And I'm not going to listen to you anymore!"

"Kaito!"

The younger hunter turned for the door and left, slamming the rotten wood behind him.

**III**

"Aah—"

His toes curled. His muscles contracted so hard that his body was burning and sore. He was sure his fingers had torn holes on the sheets because he had been scraping like his life depended on it. His face turned to the side, biting on the soft pillow underneath. However, his muffled moans still filled the room unhindered. He was so close he could feel tears welling up beyond his eyelids.

"Nngh… ah…"

"You get this excited just after a few licks."

"Bas… tard—ahhhn—" He didn't have time to worry about the sheets because he was torn even worse than them. He felt his insides curled at the foreign, soft, and flexible object. The ring of his hole tightened at the intrusion. But—as much as he hated it—it wasn't uncomfortable at all. It was in fact very arousing and thrilling. No matter how many times he was penetrated, he couldn't get sick of it and ended up wanting more. Such a lewd abomination he had become. Not only he stopped fighting for his pride, but he had also succumbed into a disgrace, a mere pet. One that had no actual desire and will. Except for being made love by his master.

"Aah… st-stop it… ahn—ahh…"

He could make out the mop of brunet-head bobbing up and down by his private spot, thoroughly preparing him, through the thick layer of tears. He blinked out and let the salty water flow down his cheek. His body tensed and quivered, like a strained rubber ready to snap.

"Stop lick—ahh—ing there… Kaname…"

Instead of telling him to shut up, Kaname shoved his index and middle fingers into Zero's opened lips. He motioned so that Zero would suck on them and completely soak them with saliva. The silveret's fangs grazed on Kaname's skin and blood was drawn, but the pureblood didn't withdraw his hand. The taste of his blood could bring Zero's lust to a new height, and he wouldn't be complaining about it for sure.

"Ka—hukh—"

Even though he didn't apply stronger stimulation to Zero's sensitive areas, Zero already started leaking, telling him that if he didn't stop this foreplay and get on with the real thing immediately, he'd have even more limited time to satisfy himself. Kaname made a mental note to call Hanabusa first thing in the evening and have him whip up a new concoction that would enhance Zero's endurance during their love-making sessions. Zero might refuse to take it, but Kaname wasn't going to have the silveret fainting before he could be satisfied anymore. Sometimes it made him question himself—whether he was truly a beast, for not being fully sated even after doing it more than ten times in a row.

But none could question about the secret behind their creation, so Kaname had long since he accepted his extraordinary physical strength as something his kind normally had. It was his own fault for doing it with an ex-human—the lowest class of his species—to begin with. He didn't regret it, anyway. This fact had never left his mouth, because no one would leave him alone for it if they knew that their leader was actually _in love_ with a level D. The moment when he picked Zero from the streets was one he secretly cherished—one he made sure he'd never forget. It was the moment when his world changed, when everything he believed crumbled into nothingness, and when he learned that there was a more powerful force beside his might that could turn the world upside down.

The tyrant had fallen. Confinement was merely the amount the ex-human had to pay for making the vampire lord fell on his knees like this.

Sighing as the timer was already set off, Kaname replaced his tongue with his spit-coated fingers and scissored down Zero's entrance. Zero was already a sweating and moaning mess beneath him. His face contorted into one that you would think of grim and discomfort, but Kaname knew better. Zero's constant frown wasn't a habit he could get rid of easily. He practically frowned at anything, even when pleasure was overwhelming him. The deeper the frown, the more he was feeling it inside him.

Kaname's erect member was twitching painfully, wanting to be buried in that wonderful warmth—like a blade to its sheath. He pulled Zero's legs so his hips were raised to a favorable height. The silveret moaned lewdly in anticipation. He was going to be filled in no time. Small frictions Kaname's tongue and fingers made could not be compared to what he was going to have in the next five seconds. His voice was already hoarse from all the moaning and cursing, but he somehow knew he could still scream to the top of his lungs. Kaname could make him that way. As if he was injected with newborn power by each thrust, making him come over and over again until nothing was left of him.

"Tell me," Kaname whispered. Controlling his face not to grin and his voice not to tremble in pleasure took everything he had. "Tell me, my dear. What do you want?"

"Fuck you," Zero managed to breath out a curse among his desperate moans. Damn this pureblood and his antics. He hated Kaname when the brunet was trying to delay the heaven he was going to enter by talking senseless crap.

"I'm not going to do it unless you beg."

"Authority-freak bastard," Zero said again, refusing to give in so quickly.

Kaname chuckled. "I don't mind if you prefer me leaving you like this, you know." Which was a total lie. He was a hair's breadth away to bursting and stopping now was the decision he would regret for his whole life. But still, he wanted Zero to ask for it, beg for it.

"I'm not your bitch."

"Are you sure?" Kaname cocked an eyebrow. Zero wiped the tears away and formed his trademark glare vigorously. Kaname saw that Zero was trying to look menacing, but his flushed cheeks and panting mouth were total giveaway. With a firm resolution, the pureblood thrust his fingers with an additional one powerfully that the silveret couldn't help but scream.

"Fuck… ngh… do…"

"Yes?" Kaname retracted his fingers just to slam them back in. Kaname nibbled on Zero's inner thigh, so close to the silveret's throbbing member. Zero's body arched in pleasure.

"Damn you, bastard. Do it! Fuck me! I have no other choice, do I?"

"Can't you ask more nicely?"

Zero bit his tongue until he could taste his own blood in his mouth. There was no way he would repeat what he said just now. The thought that he, in the end, told the pureblood, his archenemy, his most hated being in the whole universe, to fuck him, was already unbearable he wanted to die.

Kaname sighed. It would be much better if Zero begged obediently, but it would do for now. He was at his limit already. Kaname leaned down and kissed Zero's earlobe. Zero shuddered and felt his whole body gained more heat. "Alright then, if you're so desperate that you can't talk anymore."

Zero's scream afterwards filled the halls of Kuran Mansion until the sun comfortably set and the moon took over.

**IV**

The Kuran Empire was a vampire-run metropolis with Kuran Mansion at its center. The other purebloods had mansions at the edges of the town, secluded, but easy to reach especially during emergency. Only noble vampires had permission to enter the city. The rest, including low-level vampires and vampire hunters, lived outside of the boundary walls. The security around the city was top-notch. There were scanners in the gates which determined whether you were eligible to enter. The walls weren't so tall, but it was equipped with lasers which could burn anyone (or anything) of lesser power than a noble vampire to ash. Human branded as meal could enter through the loading dock in the south of the city. That place, also, had scanners that ruled out extraordinary human, such as vampire hunters.

To put it simply, there was no way Kaito could sneak into the town and rescue his beloved partner.

He had been wandering about the market outside of the town wall, looking for an opening which seemed to never come. He had run out of his patience that even barging in in the middle of the night sounded like a good idea.

Kaito was in a gun shop, contemplating on buying some dynamites to blow up a good portion of the Wall, when the wind finally blew down his way.

(***)

Zero tugged the towel around his waist and looked up. In front of him, himself was staring at the bruises left on his porcelain skin. There were too much hickeys adorning his torso and limbs, making him wonder when Kaname made so much of them, but aside of that, he looked as gorgeous as he always did. The shining silver locks, the eternal scowl, the expressive lavender eyes… He sighed. _You're pretty handsome, actually_, he told himself in defeat. _But not handsome enough to make him sick of fucking you. Or he's just a fag from birth._

He leaned towards the latter. Of course, Kuran Kaname was gay and there was no way around it. Didn't matter if he was a pretty boy, a masculine macho, or an ugly lunatic, Kuran Kaname would still get hard at the sight of his bareness. And the moment the monster decided that he was horny, Zero's fate for the next 48 hours was set. Even after three years spending days together on the same bed, Zero could still not comprehend how Kaname carried out his daily lives. Each session of smexing would not end in mere hours. Once he had his thoughts on it, Zero could be chained to bed for more than two days. And he would do anything he liked, from teasing the ex-human with sex toys, or ramming into him senselessly like some brain-fucked being.

How many times he found release in the pureblood's embrace, Zero had lost count. Screaming and pleading, either for more or for the pureblood to stop, had become something he was accustomed to. No need to be ashamed anymore. No need to be reluctant anymore. Because Kaname would get whatever he wanted, and Zero was just an unlucky peasant bound to an insatiable lover.

Looking at his own reflection, Zero's mind wandered to the three years ago memory. Kaname saved him from being gang-raped in a narrow alley in the slums, and as a thank you gesture, he gave the pureblood his virginity. No, actually, he wasn't thankful for any of the pureblood's conduct back then, and having one of the Elites having his way with him was as repulsive as having been done by the immoral scums of vampire hunters. Zero laughed bitterly at that. The man he was once before, _a proud hunter_… he had no idea they could be so low. Being turned into a level D wasn't his own choice, but then they only saw what before them—an abomination of what a human like them could become. Ever since that fateful night, Zero had no place on Earth. Even his teacher disowned him and told him to leave the association.

True, when Kaname came, he was slightly relieved. That in the end someone cared enough for him to save him from being brutally broken. At a very brief moment (he had a hard time admitting it), he was actually thankful at Kaname.

But soon he knew that Kaname was no better than the people that tried to hold him earlier.

The curtain was moved aside and Kaname entered the bathroom.

Actually, to say that it was a bathroom was not accurate. Due to his twisted personality, Kaname didn't put up walls around the shower, so that he could watch his pet showering when he felt like it. Only thin—and a bit transparent—curtain separating it from the rest parts of the room. Zero glanced at him through the mirror.

"Are you done yet?" the brunet asked, crossing his arms on his chest.

Kaname was clad in black clothes which accentuated his pale complexion. His dark hair which clung to his long, slender neck added a sensual notion to his posture. A being this beautiful… even as a man, Zero had no other way but to admit Kaname's attractiveness. And when he was hovering over him, his face glistened in sweat and his eyes half-lidded in pleasure as he pushed himself in—

Strong hands caught him from behind and Zero was yanked away from his daydream in the cruelest way. He gasped. Those fingers found his nipple and played with it, while the other trailed his torso down to the towel. A hot breath swiped the base of his neck. Zero saw blood-red eyes were watching him through the mirror. He averted his sight.

"Kaname, I've just washed!"

"Your body language tells me to do something immediately."

"Hey!"

"What?" Kaname nuzzled to Zero's neck, running his tongue up to Zero's ears. He stopped when he touched Zero's earrings and nibbled on it.

"Mmh… didn't you say you have to go out early tonight?"

"I think… I can come to the meeting a bit later."

"Didn't Kain complained about your tardiness the other day?"

"He doesn't have power over me. His rants can go to hell."

You go to hell, bastard, Zero cursed. But his mental rage had to stop when Kaname grabbed his manhood through the towel. His limbs suddenly felt like turning into jellies. If not for Kaname holding him, he'd have fallen on all fours.

"Amazing," Kaname sighed; complimenting Zero's wet hair with light kisses.

"Wh—what is?"

"You."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"No matter how many times I touch you, you're still so sensitive. So adorable."

Zero grimaced. "Don't you go start spouting baseless—ahh… n-no…"

"No? Are you sure?"

"Kaname… ngh… you have to… you have—" Zero bit his tongue in his hastiness to speak between pants. Kaname just squeezed him hard and he felt ten times more aroused than just a second ago.

"I have what?" Kaname's low voice tickled Zero's twitching ears before he sunk his fangs deep into Zero's jugular. Zero's eyes popped open. His lips parted in silent scream. He held onto Kaname's hands around him. He couldn't take it anymore. He was going to burst.

Kaname slid out his fangs slowly, knowing that Zero was feeling it, and lapped at the twin wounds languidly.

"This abhorrent piece of cloth has become a hindrance, hasn't it?" Kaname said, tugging the towel off of Zero. Zero's five senses had dulled, switched by the intense arousal around his groin. He felt like being reduced into the simplest life form that could only feel the excitement of being done by a man. His hips swayed uncontrollably, pressing back at Kaname.

"Impatient, are we?"

"Sh-shut up… ahh… ah… Kaname…"

"Hands on the mirror, Zero," Kaname commanded. Zero obeyed without resistance. In fact, he was having trouble calming himself down after the passionate day they had spent together. And Kaname just had to barge into his personal space and made him all weird again. He was tired. Sleeping was his plan after washing himself. But now… well… Kaname just knew which button to push. And Zero was under his mercy all over again.

"On a second thought, I have something important to do before the meeting so let's make this quick."

"Ass… hole…"

"Yeah, yeah, I'll tend to it now."

Zero couldn't help but cry when Kaname thrust into him without warning. He was still loose down there, and it wasn't even painful to boot. Kaname slid in easily. In no time, he touched that sweet spot that made his lover squirm like a fish out of the water. The mirror cracked from the pressure of Zero's palms, the sharp edges cut him before they fell onto the floor. His palms were bleeding, but it was just a slight inconvenience compared to the delight he was having all over his body.

"Let's come together," said Kaname, releasing his seeds inside of Zero.

"Ahh… Kaname…"

As abrupt as it started, Kaname's hands let go of him, letting him dropped to the ground just like the pieces of mirror earlier. He went to the sink to wash his hands and wipe himself off, and then tidied himself. Zero was still shivering from the high, back facing at him. Looking at the silveret like this made Kaname heaved a long sigh. He couldn't tell sometimes, if Zero ceased hating him, or the pleasure of being taken was overriding the other emotions. Probably the latter.

"I'm going to have lunch outside the Wall," Kaname said suddenly. "Would you like to come with me?"

Zero turned his head so fast that Kaname cringed. It seemed painful. "What?"

"You heard me."

"Are you serious? This better be not one of your stupid pranks."

In Kaname's eyes Zero saw a faint hint of mirth. "Of course not, my dear. I figure you might need a little fresh air."

"Damn right."

"Dress up nicely. I'll pick you up at twelve." Kaname crumpled Zero's hair and then, before walking out of the 'bathroom', kissed his lover on the forehead. "Be a good boy and wait for me."

**V**

The buildings just outside the Wall were similar to those inside of the city. Okay, some of them were fancier. Because it was the place where nobles came to when they were sick of the entertainments inside the city. However, a pureblood strolling around the street of the market site was a rare sight. Most of the people living in this side of the city were human, so they couldn't make out Kaname's flaring pureblood aura. Nevertheless, they could still feel that he was special, different from most of the city's residents that came to their shops.

"How does it feel?" Kaname asked, squeezing Zero's hand to get his attention. They'd been walking hand in hand ever since they got out of the car. Kaname said it was so that Zero wouldn't escape, but Zero doubted that. Zero had already come to terms with himself about being Kaname's pet. He had nowhere else to go. And besides, even if he indeed tried to run away, Kaname could catch up to him effortlessly.

"What?"

"To be this near to your origin," Kaname elaborated.

"Are you trying to… how do they put it? Ah, adding salt into my wounds?"

Kaname chuckled, surprising Zero. To see him laugh like this was… the first time. Usually Kaname just smirked, or when he laughed, it was during sex. Even after three years_… there're still so much sides of him you haven't seen, right, Zero?_

"No. I'm genuinely asking how you feel. Pardon my… negligence."

How am I supposed to answer that? Zero's mind went blank. He wanted to say what he'd always say about his home—his past home, but seeing Kaname like this, taking a walk beside him like this, talking and laughing like a normal person—

Zero shook his head. He wasn't sure of it anymore. Even though he, say, managed to escape from Kaname, he didn't have a place to return to. Only death awaited him in the hunters' slums… But… wasn't it the one thing he desired the most? To die and meet his parents again. To die and forsake all the pain he was forced to endure. To find salvation in death…

"Are you alright?"

Kaname sounded genuinely worried that it suffocated him. Zero raised his gaze and looked at Kaname in the eyes. He could see the pureblood was taken aback. For a moment there, their eyes locked and the emotions hidden beneath the fierce front, the truth beyond the unfaltering façade…

Zero wasn't sure of anything anymore. And when Kaname let go of his hand, and cupped his face instead, and leaned down to kiss him, he knew he could never leave this man.

(***)

Kaito gripped the anti-vampire weapon so hard that his hands hurt. The time as if stopped before him. People stopped in their tracks, all eyes were drawn to the sight in the middle of the crowd, where two men were embracing each other and kissing so fervently. It took all Kaito had to calm himself down and revised his plans.

Tonight. He'd end everything tonight.

**VI**

The restaurant had private rooms where their guests could have meals with their own choice of attendant. The waiter led Kaname and Zero to the room with the best view they had. Kaname dismissed him as soon as he handed them the menu book, but he managed to land a sympathetic look at Zero. Zero almost threw the tooth pick on the table at the smug-looking waiter.

"What's wrong?" Kaname asked.

"I think he thinks I'm a prostitute. Why are you taking me here, anyway? This place is for lonely perverts to have meals with the boys or girls the place can offer."

"I heard from Senri that this place has the best dessert."

"And I don't like sweets. You know that already."

"I don't either. But doesn't the atmosphere turn you on?"

"You perverted bastard. Is that the only thing running through your mind?"

"Don't you, Zero?"

"Don't lump me in the same group as you."

Kaname smiled, catching Zero off guard. The ex-human turned away as he recalled the kiss they had earlier. In public, dammit! He sure had lost all his modesty. Growling mentally, he stood up.

"Where are you going?"

"The toilet. Don't worry, I'm not going to run away."

And, somehow, Kaname knew that Zero was being truthful.

Just to be betrayed in the next mere minutes.

Kaname went ahead and ordered the food, but until they were served, Zero didn't come back. He finally got to his feet and searched for Zero in the restroom… to find the place totally empty. Kaname checked every cubicle and even the walls to find signs of resistance. Nothing. As if Zero had really left him on his own accord. Panic, he dialed Akatsuki's number. He had connections with the police outside the Wall.

But the call wouldn't go through. The red-head bastard must be busy with his love affairs at this time of the night.

Kaname handed a blank check to the waiter, gaining him a puzzled and surprised look.

"Put any number you want. I don't care," Kaname said, running out of the restaurant. He closed his eyes, feeling the bond between him and Zero being strained. Good. At least he could still trace Zero's whereabouts—

And then, the bond severed out of the blue.

**tbc**


End file.
